


He Wrote Me

by Flakeblood



Category: Castlevania 白夜の協奏曲 | Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, 悪魔城ドラキュラ Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 暁月の円舞曲 と 蒼月の十字架 | Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow
Genre: Angst, It's too late for everyone, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Break Up, This Is Sad, just sad sad boys, vague mentions of character death, valentine's prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Sometimes letters say more than were ever said aloud. But sometimes it's too little, too late.Mathias didn't open his before they fought.Juste didn't understand his before he left.Alucard didn't find his until he forgot.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Julius Belmont, Juste Belmont/Maxim Kischine, Leon Belmont/Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. He (Fought) Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, but if I'm writing about love, I can also write about the sad parts of it.
> 
> Prompt: Love Letter  
> For the Castlevania Creatives Discord, 2021 Valentine's Prompts.

Mathias looked the letter over, and over--hoping, perhaps, to see more. He had not opened it before he had enacted his plan, and he… He wondered if it would have changed anything. Yet, yet Leon had turned him down. Why?

The last bit of Leon, the one Mathias wished to have at his side yet who had denied him, was held in his hands. It was likely the last bit of kindness Leon would ever show Mathias, so each word he read felt like an icicle straight through his heart, the freezing chill numbing the pain underneath.

A wetness on his cheek startled him, and Mathias squeezed his eyes shut. No. No he had to move on. Leon… his enemy would hut him to the ends of the earth, and his family after- after he passed.

Frowning, a ragged pain in his chest where his heart used to be, Mathias summoned a small flame to his fingers, and watched it curl around the paper.

Mathias the human was no more, and so to his connections to Leon, vampire hunter.

0-o-0

> _My dearest Mathias,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well. Even though I returned from the campaign only recently, I still miss you. How are you feeling? I was told that you had become ill of grief, and I wish to help if I can. Would a visit from your old friend make you happy? If you would allow my presence, I will come with utmost haste to your side. Spending time with you would be a blessing to me, especially should I be able to mitigate some of the loneliness you must feel._
> 
> _I wonder if you remember the times we spent together before we went to crusade. The pear tree in the large courtyard of your manor was a lovely place, almost secret when we sat under it. Is it still there? Did it bloom this year? I have felt a craving for its fruit for at least a whole turn of the moon, though perhaps that was simply my desire for nostalgic things._
> 
> _Please let me know your answer. I have things to talk to you about which cannot be said to any others. I do not wish to burden you with this, but you are my closest companion, the one who knows me best, and the one who I would trust with all my secret thoughts._
> 
> _You received an invitation to the wedding of myself and Sara Trantoul, didn’t you? In truth, I have become nervous about the whole thing. I think of how happy you and Elisabetha were on your own day, and I wonder if that is something I could feel for myself. But I know I could not feel the same joy were you not to be there._
> 
> _It may be selfish, but I wish for you to live, and be at my side for the rest of our lives. I hope this is not too much to ask. The grieving heart can be a heavy burden, but I hope to help you bear it._
> 
> _I await your reply anxiously._
> 
> _With affection,_  
>  _Leon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I wanted to make their parting even more sad, so I think I accomplished that? ( / w < ;;)  
> I swear I just bully these two.


	2. He (Left) Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the letter looks okay. Handwritten parts are difficult to convey.

Juste shook, his hands gripping the letter enough to crumple parts of the vellum. Maxim… His letter was short. Too short. But it was the last thing he’d even written to Juste.

It was rushed, strained, and Juste couldn’t understand it. If only Maxim had seen fit to explain in more detail what he had been feeling; Juste still couldn’t understand.

The crossed out sections felt like taunts.

The days before Maxim’s fated trip felt like another lifetime, one in which the sun shone brighter and the days seemed all too short. Juste wished he could go back, but there was nothing else he could do. All he had was the bracelet on his wrist and the words in his hands. It was not enough. It never would be.

Juste sank down onto the floor, curling around the last bits of Maxim he had.

0-o-0

> _To my companion, Juste,_
> 
> _I’m sorry to leave so suddenly, but I cannot wait any longer. I feel that each day I delay I become weaker and weaker still. It feels as if this trip is the only way to become stronger now, as strong as I will need to be to stay at your side._
> 
> _Please take care of Lydie while I’m gone. I shall return to the two of you soon enough, but only once I am certain I have become strong enough to stay with this family._
> 
> _If you hear tales of my travels, please do not follow. Stay and do your own duties. This travel is my own._
> 
> _~~I will miss you~~ I wish you and Lydie the best. ~~Wish me luck.~~_
> 
> _Maxim_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more sad. ｡ﾟ(*´□`)ﾟ｡ I would love to know what message you can read between what Maxim wrote. It lets me know if I got down what was in my head properly. :3


	3. He (Forgot) Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made young Julius believable. =。:.ﾟ٩(⑅๑꒪﹏꒪๑)۶:.｡+ﾟI had to make up the environment he grew up in.

In his hands, Alucard held the last of his words. Julius had written his name obviously on the outside, right next to Alucard’s, and the shock of finding it amongst his things held Alucard in a numb sort of trance. Gently he unfolded the paper, dreading what the ghost of Julius’s memories had to say to him.

But of course Julius would taunt him first. It was one of his favorite pastimes, poking at the dhampir who had helped train him. While it seemed normal for a teenager, Alucard knew just how different Julius’s life had been, and felt a lump form in his throat as he read the teasing words. It increased even more at the child-like fear he expressed. Julius hadn’t been allowed to be vulnerable with anyone. But he did it here, on a letter for Alucard’s eyes.

And then… and then. Alucard brought a hands up to cover part of his face, desperately blinking and pressing his lips together. He almost couldn’t continue reading such heartfelt sentiments.

But the promises… Alucard finally let his hand and heart fall, alongside his tears. It was a promise Julius could never keep, now.

Alucard folded the letter back up and pressed it into the bottom of his bag.

(But he made a small mental note to send Julius to a nice family in Texas.)

0-o-0

> _Alucard_
> 
> _I don’t think letters are super common any more, and I don’t know where you would be afterwards, so I just slipped this into your things. I hope you don’t mind! I know you don’t have an AIM (how old are you even?) and you barely use your phone so I just wrote this down on paper for you._
> 
> _I’m scared of what’s coming up. By the time you read this, the battle will be over, but I don’t know what the outcome will be. I hope we win._
> 
> _If we don’t, I guess we’ll have more important things to worry about ~~than whatever I’m writing here~~._
> 
> _Anyway, should the second to worst happen, I wanted you to know. Well, you have a family. That is, me, at least. You tend to push people away a lot, but I know you care. You better not have done that with me after the battle, or I’m gonna be so pissed off. If you ran, just know that I’m coming after you. You can’t ~~leave me~~ get away that easily._
> 
> _Besides, for all your world traveling, you’ve never had good bbq. So we’re gonna go back to the USA and get something good, alright? I know the best place, cause everyone knows Texas has got the best brisket. And where else are you gonna find meat smoked over mesquite?_
> 
> _So stay right where you are. We’re heading to Texas, and you’re gonna enjoy yourself._
> 
> _See you soon nerd._
> 
> _~~Love~~ _  
>  _Julius_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only one which may have a happy ending. About 36 years in the future, granted, but hey. _Possibility~_  
>  Also, Julius likes Texas bbq the best. Fight me. (ง •̀_•́)ง He probably knew/grew up with Johnathan and Charlotte as kind-of great-grandparents.
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading! Tell me which one was your favorite, or just scream at me for making something so angsty and hurting your poor precious beans, or whatever. :3 I just love seeing y'alls reactions. It makes me very happy and motivated!


End file.
